Una Nueva Aventura
by M. Hiroko Inukai
Summary: Ha terminado la Guerra y Harry y sus amigos regresan a Hogwards a Terminar sus estudios, pero lo que nunca imaginaron era que tendrían una última aventura en aquel castillo la cual cambiaría su forma de pensar y cimbraría sus convicciones... una posible nueva guerra
1. Prologo

Prologo

El bosque en sí encontraba en Completa calma, los ruidos Normales de Un lugar asi, el trinar de las Aves, los ruidos de los Ciervos pastando, el revolotear de las hadas, El Juego de los Satiros estafa Las ninfas, Un día de Como Cualquier Otro, tranquilo sí podria catalogar al Hogar de las Criaturas Mágicas, el reino de los señores Oberón y Titania. Ellos ERAN LOS SOBERANOS de Avalón, mítico Lugar, Qué CUANTOS solo UNOS Elegidos podido habian study do ubicación realizada real; La Tranquilidad del Lugar Seria interrumpida Por La Algarabía De Los gnomos artesanos, junto Con Los Grandes elfos ARTISTICOS orfebres, los Cuales es el aniversario de Su coronación de Como rey, Preparado habian ESTOS Celebración Una digna de Dioses.

Puck Corría presuroso de Un lugar un Otro, Revisando Que TODO FUERA Digno de do rey, vio porción enésima Vez Que la mesa y los manjares Que se fueran del agrado servirían de Su Majestad, el regalo ya sí encontraba Ahí, Guardado En Una caja de ébano, tallada finamente, aire incrustaciones de piedras preciosas estafa finos Grabados en oro y plata, Que formaban caprichosas Figuras Que junto estafa Las Joyas es de conjunto formaban flores y Plantas, estába TODO listo párr receive al festejado, UNOS duendes le informaron Que pronto llegarían al Lugar La Pareja real.

Con Al llegar Ver el Invitado de honor de do junto bella acompañante, la Música comenzo un Tocar, Haciendo Que El Lugar sí iluminase estafa luces del arcoíris, los señores de las hadas, elfos, duendes, gnomos y demás La Criaturas Mágicas, les hicieron Una reverencia en forma de Respeto y saludo, Puck sí apresuro a acercarse un señor do.

-Mi Señor, bienvenido a this humilde Celebración Que sos subditos de han Preparado Con Motivo de do aniversario de Como rey de las hadas y demás La Seres mágicos. -Hizo sin exagerada reverencia, Oberón, poso do mano do Sobre Hombro indicándole Que se levantara y los acompañara, Cual lo agradeció el satiro un señor do.

Las festividades transcurrieron Durante CASI Toda la noche, Cuando terminaron de LOS SOBERANOS CENAR junto Con Los Demas INVITADOS, los Diferentes clanes le hicieron Entrega de Sus presentes, deseándole larga vida y Sabiduría; El último Presente Que recibio el rey FUE la caja de madera de ébano finamente tallada.

-Este mi señor. -Hizo una seña Una ONU par de elfos Para Qué trajeran el cofre. -Es Un muy Presente especial, ya Que es UNO Hecho estafadores Ayuda de Todos los clanes mi señor. -Dejaron el cofre Frente a EL, Titania lo observaba extasiada Por El Trabajo Bien Hecho bronceado y la Calidad del Mismo.

Puck sí Acerco y abrió el cofre mostrando el Contenido del Mismo, al abrirlo le Dieron los rayos de la luz de la luna, lo Cual Hizo de Que de el Objeto brillara estafadores mental Intensidad de Que ilumino TODO El Lugar cegando momentáneamente a Todos Los presentes.

" _Rey Oberón, Este Es Un Presente de Todos los clanes de los Seres Mágicos Que Habitamos en Avalón, es Una Muestra de Agradecimiento Por Su benevolencia y Su Sabiduría gran, Pero aceptarlo llevara CONSIGO Una gran Responsabilidad_ ". -Todos escuchaban Atentos a Aquella Voz Que No Sabian De provenía de Donde sí escuchaba Como SI Tres personajes hablaran Tiempo al Mismo, hombre un, Una sirena elfo de la ONU y, AUN ASI SE entendia Perfectamente.

- ¿De Qué Tiene de especial this regalo? -Pregunto al aire Oberón Bastante molesto.

- " _Lo Que Tiene de especial, como te DIJO Puck, FUE Elaborado this Presente Por Todos Los clanes Que Habitan en Avalón, Debes Saber Que INCLUSO los magos y brujas colaboraron en do Elaboración y Preparación_ ". -Las voces sí escuchaban serias, demandantes en la forma En que hablaban.

- ¿Explíquense? -Demando el soberano.

- " _ti Por servicio párrafo, clan CADA ofrecio Mejores suspensiones artesanos, porción Los Animales FUE BREEL, Que al morir entrego do cuerno, do crin y el pelo de cola do, al Igual lo hicieron las Banshee, las sirenas y las Veelas, Entre Las Más Poderosas de CADA una, entrego sin mechón de cabello do, sagrado los elfos entregaron Las Mejores maderas de do Arbol, El los gnomos buscaron Las Mejores gemas Que encontraron, Entre Ellas los diamantes azules, los duendes ofrecieron HACER El Trabajo orfebre en la Decoración , Asi Que pidieron la sangre de BREEL, párr Poder HACER do Trabajo estafa exquisitez alcalde_ ". -Conforme escuchaba a las voces Hablar, Oberón sonreía complacido, Titania no parecia Feliz Con El Hecho De que le entregaran una consorte sin Objeto porción Poderoso tan do los Ingredientes Con Los Cuales estába constituído, ESO queria Decir Que seria el mágico servicio estafa Más Poder , INCLUSO MAS DEL Que ya era poseedor Naturaleza porción. - " _Un mago Humano sí Encargo de UNIR TODO y aportando sos Conocimientos Para Qué el ti ante Objeto, FUERA tan Poderoso de como la mismísima Excalibur_ ". -Con ESTAS Palabras Hizo Que La Sonrisa del Rey de las hadas sí ensanchara AUN MAS. Poder Ansiaba Tocar y Sentir El Poder Que emanaba Aquel bello báculo tan finamente trabajado, El no era el unico Que queria tomarlo y sentirlo, do Reina lo also ansiaba , sí Sentia El Poder En Su Entorno.

- " _Nosotros los guardianes te Entregamos a ti Rey Oberón Lo Que consideramos la llave de Avalón, Con Ella Podras Para entrar y salir de una Voluntad de Aquí, podras ir al Mundo de los mortales y ver una del los demás La clanes mágicos, deberas ConSiderar una los Humanos y tratarlos de Como Iguales, Jamás, deberas utilizar ESE Poder En Su contraindicaciones del ni contraindicaciones NADIE De Los clanes_ ". -Le Dijeron Las voces.

- ¿Por Que deberia de hacerles Caso? -Pregunto altivamente Oberón.

-Porqué Si No haces lo, tu báculo en solitario Sera ESO, Un Mas adorno mero. -Escucho UNA VOZ de UNA MUJER Humana Que venia desde el Fondo del recinto. -Los guardianes estan párr Proteger y Cuidar A Las Criaturas Mágicas y no Mágicas, ningún hijo en solitario Espíritus de Grandes guerreros, also vivos heno los, de como es mi Caso, Escucha Con Mucho Cuidado, Que Lo Que te dire es La Verdad, solo si Una Vez levantas la llave párrafo HACER DAÑO tu vinculo Con El sí romperá y Avalón Sellada Sera. -La Voz de la Mujer FUE determinante, Pero Oberón no sí intimido.

Tomo Oberón do regalo, al HACER contacto Con El, Una luz dorada ilumino el Lugar, CALIDA era, en sí Sentia El Poder Que emanaba y al Mismo Tiempo Que la paz producía, de Todos los presenten aplaudieron llenos de júbilo.

-Al aceptarlo, tiene Aceptado el Compromiso. -Un pecado hablo centauro hacerle Una reverencia lo Cual molesto al soberano, Pero el Centauro no le presto Atención y sí Acerco, junto Con El aparecieron tres Criaturas Más, sin Elfo, Una Hada y Una Sirena, uno del CADA de Ellos sí coloco HACIA CADA UNO de los Puntos Cardinales, la Humana Que Habia Hablado anteriormente sí Acerco Hasta Ellos, Haciéndole Una reverencia en Señal de Respeto.

- ¿Quien eres tú, Para Qué ESTAS Criaturas te muestren ESA Señal de Respeto ya MI No? -Pregunto Oberón Bastante molesto.

-Su Majestad, yo soy la guardiana y protectora de la llave, Una llave Que Tiene en sus Información Manos, Ellos. -Señalo a Los Cuatro Seres. -Son los guardianes de Las Cerraduras, A Mí sí me conocerá del siempre de como Señora Lilianne. -Le DIJO viéndolo Con tal Intensidad Que Oberón Tuvo Que asentir en Señal de aceptación. -Recuerda lo Que se ha advertido, Nunca deberas utilizarlo en contra de Otros clanes de Como Instrumento de venganza, sellaras PORQUE El Destino de Avalón. -DICHO ESTO ÚLTIMO, la Mujer y Las Cuatro Criaturas desaparecieron en parpadeo un, Dejando Solo Una lluvia de Polvo de estrellas en Do Lugar.

De Muchos Jahr Pasarón y ASI Varias Generaciones de guardianes, Cuando Un día paso sin Hecho Que marco El Destino de Todos los Seres Mágicos del Mundo, Fuera De Avalon sí desataba los una Guerra Entre Los Duendes y Uno de Los clanes de elfos, sí Nunca Supo estafa Certeza Cual de los dos bandos que empezo la Disputa, lo peor vino CUANDO En Una Reunión Entre los Representantes de Ambos clanes sí empezaron a insultar, las Amenazas Entre Los Dos were demasiadas, el Rey trato de calmar la situación realizada Entre Ambos bandos, sí lo suscito de Que Marcaria DEFINITIVAMENTE La Suerte De AMBOS clanes, en Medio de la Disputa Una flecha FUE Lanzada al aire, Nadie Pudo Decir de DÓNDE provenía o QUIÉN era el blanco, Pero this Hecho marco El Destino de los dos clanes párr Toda la eternidad.

ONU La flecha Encontro era blanco y el párrafo sorpresa de Todos la personalidad Menos Esperada, el grito de dolor de UNA MUJER Hizo Que el Rey volteara a ver de DÓNDE provenía, do sorpresa tal FUE, al ver Que do amada Reina estába herida, el los clanes al darse Cuenta del error Que se habia cometido, Ambos empezaron a pelear de nuevo, ESTO Hizo Que Oberón descargara Toda do ira Sobre Ellos, Olvidando la advertencia Que le Diera Una de las Antiguas guardianas de las Puertas de Avalón.

La ira en el rostro-del monarca no dejaba de Lugar a Duda Que ante Sus Ojos Los Dos clanes Eran Culpables De que do FUERA amada lastimada, ella estába SIENDO atendida porción ANUs Hadas Y UNOS elfos blancos, Cuando la Sacaron del Lugar Oberón volteo y les apunto Con do báculo sin Alguna Palabra pronuncio, solo lo Movio Sobre las cabezas e INMEDIATAMENTE Ambos clanes Estaban Separados.

- ¡Quiero al responsable del atentado contra mi Esposa! -DIJO LO MAS tranquilo Posible el Rey, Ambos clanes sí miraban mutuamente, no sabian Quien habia Sido. -Bien Sabido es Contacto POR TODOS de Que mi Paciencia No Es infinita, si la luna CUANDO SE oculte ningún sí ha Presentado el culpable de tal acto, Ambos clanes seran Culpables. -DICHO ESTO SE retiro del Lugar Dejando a dos clanes Bastante asustados y temerosos Por La señor ira de su.

Las Disputas sí reiniciaron Una Vez Que el monarca sí retirara del Lugar, las horas Pasaban y Ninguno de los clanes Sabia habia Quien Sido el culpable de Aquel acto atroz tan, los jefes de los clanes Estaban desesperados, EL TIEMPO SE ACABA les, les preocupaba las represalias podria Que Tomar do Rey Si No entregaban al culpable.

La luna en sí oculto en el horizonte Dando paso al alba, Oberón Hizo acto de Presencia de como habia Prometido, al llegar Ver y HACER Notar do Presencia en el Lugar, emba Razas lo vieron y Lo Que vieron los Hizo retroceder Un Poco Mas.

-El term ha concluído. -Les DIJO, el tono de Voz Que Empleo Hizo Que Todos Los Presentes recorrerles sintieran sin escalofrío Por Toda La Columna vertebral. - ¿Entregaran al culpable o Culpables? -Pregunto Pasando La Mirada Sobre los presentes pecado receive Respuesta Alguna o esperarla Más de lo debido.

Tomo do báculo Aquel Que le regalaran el los clanes incluido el Humano y ONU de la estafa Movimiento AMBOS ESTABAN Clanes Cubiertos De Una Luz dorada Dejando a Todos sorprendidos.

-Su castigo Sera SERVIR y Ayudar a Aquellos Que desprecias, USTEDES LOS DUENDES, Seres Que les gusta amasar RIQUEZAS, trabajaran párr Other Para Qué ELLOS amasen Fortunas USTEDES y en solitario las administraran, ayudaran una cola AEE RIQUEZAS sí incrementen, un ayudaran Todos, podran evolucionar, Pero de Servidores no pasaran; Y USTEDES elfos, sufrirán La Misma suerte Que Ellos, Seran sirvientes de Aquellos Que No consideras Dignos, Seran Esclavos de las voluntades de los Seres Humanos de Los Magos, Ellos podran HACER USTEDES Con Lo Que Quieran, Obtener podran do libertad si lo quieren ASI Los magos Humanos, Pero Nunca regresaran una forma do, Seran Seres serviciales Y Despreciables ante los ojos de Las creaturas Mágicas, Jamás Volverán a ver Avalón.

El Rey Oberón lanzo una los pasteles de Ambos clanes el báculo Que le habian Entregado Entre Todos Los clanes, olvido la advertencia, do ira la deja caer Sobre OEN Seres mágicos, desterrándolos del Mundo Místico y dejándolos en el Mundo Magico Con Los Humanos.

Con this maldición Lanzada, Los Cambios Físicos baño AMBOS clanes No Se hicieron Esperar, Los Duendes, suspensiones Miradas sí hicieron MAS codiciosas, Pero al Mismo Tiempo respetaban, y los elfos de servicio Seres Hermosos altivos y Orgullosos Pasaron un servicio Seres diminutos, esquivos, serviciales.

Días despues del incidente de Los Cuatro guardianes de las Puertas junto Con La llave hicieron acto de Presencia Frente de Oberón, el cinco personajes Las Estaban Bastante molestas Con El monarca, el al verlos Sabia Perfectamente un IBAN Que he aquí que ya tenia Preparada la varita en Do caja especial, sí Acerco Con Ella Entre Las Manos.

-Os entrego ESTO. -Le tendió la caja a la guardiana de la llave.

- ¿Por Que me la Entregas A Mí? -Pregunto ella estafa desconcierto.

-Porque Tu eres la llave, ESO porción. -Le DIJO y sí marcho Dejando a Los Cinco Ahí pecado nada Decir Mas.

- ¡Ahí Oberón detente! -La dio Que Orden el centauro al monarca sin Tuvo de el de Efecto Esperado Por los demas.

- ¡Tú podras servicio de Uno de Los guardianes! -Le espetó Con tal rabia Que Hizo Que los presentes sí hicieran párrafo Atrás. - ¡Pero yo sigo SIENDO tu Rey! -La mirada Que se lanzaban Ambos era tal Que practicamente sí podrian matar mutuamente. - ¡Respétame de como tal! -Le DIJO acercándose A por ellos. - ¿Creo Que estan enterados de Lo Que Pasó? -Les Pregunto Bastante resentido estafa Ellos, asintieron Simplemente. -Ahorrémonos Las formalidades, si van a castigarnos háganlo de Una Vez, Pero no Pienso quitarles la maldición, Ellos atacaron LO MÁS preciado para mi, Que yo les ASI LO MÁS muy preciado párr Ellos. -La mirada del soberano despedía ira y Frustración.

- ¿Sabes Que te advertimos Lo Que pasaría si hacías mal BSG de ESE Poder? -Le DIJO Que la mujer cargaba la caja Con la varita del Rey de las hadas.

-Claro Que lo se y Estoy Consciente de Ello. -Les DIJO desafiándolos Con La Mirada.

-Entonces QUE SEA ASI tu quedaras confinado here en Avalón, solo podras salir Una Vez CADA Cien años de Durante la luna llena en el sexto y Séptimo mes del Año, los Habitantes de Avalón, solo podran transitar Entre haiá del los mundos Una Vez Que CADA luna llena.

-Si Eso Es Todo, váyanse y dejenos en paz. -Les DIJO tu mirada seguia SIENDO severa, Pero do Expresión queria paz.

-Como desee Su Majestad. -Hicieron reverencia Una.

-De algoritmos deberas Estar Consciente, es Un Momento HABRA ALGUIEN despertara de Que El Poder de la varita Con La Cual Volverá a abrir Las Puertas, Pero el traidor Volverá a aparecer, SI ESE párr entonces no hay SABES QUIEN ES, Las Puertas Cerradas seguirán, cuatro campeones acompañaran al portador de la Llave, tú deberas Estar Preparado. -Le DIJO la mujer.

-Entiendo. POR-SE DIO media vuelta y desaparecio el bosque, Los Cinco guardianes desaparecieron del Lugar, Poco despues Las Puertas sí cerraron imposibilitando el Acceso o La Salida del Lugar, Medio Cualquier porción.

Cuatrocientos Años Después de ESE desafortunado incidente; Gringotts es UNO de los Lugares Donde sí almacenan las Grandes Fortunas de los magos de sangre pura, mestizos y algunos Que No lo Eran, Pero Que provenían de Familias acaudaladas no pertenecientes al Mundo De Los magos, Eran Que Pero conocidas y respetadas y Otras ninguna del tanto, el Cual es considerado UNO de los Lugares Más Seguros del Mundo entero, los duendes lograron CREAR Una forma de Preservar y salvaguardar las Cosas Más preciadas en el Mágico Mundo, Algo Que Para Los Elfos no Asi Fue.

Los elfos Eran Tratados de como Esclavos Por los Humanos, no podian servicio Libres Voluntad porción Propia, sos amos los tenian Que Liberar, ya los Elfos habian Olvidado La Razón Por La Cual Esteban Condenados un ESA vida, los duendes lo recordaban, Pero Estaban felices estafa Logros suspensiones, Que ASI no buscaban la Manera de revertir la maldición.

Una persona caminaba silenciosamente porción El Callejón Diagon, do capa de Viaje elegante Bastante era, Pero Aun ASI SE notaba Que llevaba Mucho Tiempo Viajando, sí detuvo Frente a Una tienda en concreto, sonrió de Medio Lado y entro al Lugar Que se encontraba al final de del callejón.

El ruido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta del local un aviso Su Dueño De que sin habia Cliente Llegado, salio de la instancia de parte de Atrás de la tienda UN HOMBRE delgado estafa Bastante cabello castaño dorado y al ver un do Visitante Solo Una Hizo leve reverencia.

- ¿A Que Debo el honor de una visita de do mi Señor? -Pregunto intrigado el Fabricante de varitas.

-No Es Por nada en especial, sí require tus talentos Especiales. -Le DIJO MIENTRAS Sacaba de do capa de Viaje Una tela enrollada en las Cuales sí podian ver Varias plumas de ave fenix.

-Es extraño Que Alguien estafa do de habilidad gran, necesite de mis Servicios. -DIJO de forma humilde el Fabricante.

-Ollivander, halagos TUS sin Chávez this funcionaran, SE NECESITA DE UN maestro y ESE lo eres tú, Como podras ver. -Extendio la sobre tela El Mostrador Dejando ver Nueve Maravillosas plumas de colores majestuosos Que Eran rojo, anaranjado, verde, índigo, violeta, azul amarillo y color la ultima le Intrigo Por Su negro, sí sabia de la leyenda del fénix negro Pero Nadie lo habia Visto. -Que te veo Sorprende la pluma negra. -Asintió Ollivander Bastante atónito Por Lo Que viendo estába. -Mas te vas a sorprender Por Lo Que Te voy a mostrar. -Saco de do túnica Otro Rollo de tela, el Cual extendio estafa Cuidado Sobre las plumas, Dejando ver ocho Trozos de maderas Finas, Que Eran ébano, sándalo, palisandro, arce, caoba, palo de rosa hindú, cedro y nogal. La Fascinación Que mostraba el artesano al ver Las Maderas y he aquí las plumas estába Empezando un entendre Que era Que queria Ese Hombre. -Creo Que ya lo dedujiste, Pero ESTAS varitas Seran Únicas y nos las podras vendedora, sí te Pagara Por Tu Trabajo, todavia però lo Falta Mejor, he aquí porción Cual Seran Únicas ESTAS varitas, al Igual Que sos Dueños, Llegue CUANDO EL Sabrás Momento un Quien sí las Tienes Que entregar, Pero los antes, última Falta el Ingrediente. -Saco sin saquito de piel de topo acondicionado Varias bolsitas en do interior; CADA Una contenia cabellos o pelo De Animales. -Aquí adentro de CADA UNO de ESTOS saquitos heno, cabello de sirena del mar egeo, pelo del crin de BREEL, cabello de Banshee, pelo de la cola de Pegaso un, pelo de la ONU abraxan, pelo de Demiguise, cabello de Veela y en el ultimo pelo de quimera, sí de Que Poderosos hijo extremadamente, Debes TENER CUIDADO AL HACER Las varitas, Recuerda lo Que te Dije, Nadie debe saber de do Existencia, Nadie debe de verlas Hasta Que this Sobre brille, entenderás Que deberas entregarlas pecado preguntar ni Decir nada. -Por ultimo extrajo de Su túnica sin saco gran rojo color de ONU de la estafa dorado cordel y lo deposito junto a los demás La Objetos. -ESTO amigo mío, Es Tu Pago porciones las molestias. -Le DIJO extendiéndole la mano, Ollivander al ver el lo Gesto recibio, tomo TODAS las Cosas Con sumo Cuidado y las guardo en la instancia de parte de Atrás de la tienda.

-No Se PORQUE, Pero Sé Que Sera la Última Vez Que nos veamos, Mio amigo. -DIJO estafa Pesar CUANDO Regreso escucho de Me campanilla de la puerta de do Sonaba locales y sí cerraba la puerta.

Seis Años Después llegaba la noticia Que ONU Niño Con apenas ONU Año de EDAD habia Vencido al Que No debia servicio nombrado, Pero desgraciadamente SUS Padres habian muerto, los Jahr Pasarón y Aquel Pequeño entro a Hogwarts, Pasando Por incontables Cosas, Hasta Que se CONFIRMO el retorno del Que Habia Derrotado CUANDO TENIA Solo Un Año de EDAD.

Pero de Como decia Una Profecía this SE CUMPLIO y El Elegido Logro Derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Como Conocido El Mago MAS Temible De Los Ultimos Jahr.

Como sí HABIA DICHO, llegaria UNA PERSONA Que Libraria una las creaturas Mágicas del maleficio Que les habia Impuesto do rey Por El solista de Hecho de Haber Estado en El Lugar Y este sitios equivocados, Los guardianes y Los campeones ya Esteban Todos Reunidos en el Tiempo y el Espacio , solo Ahora Faltaba Que El Destino decidiese Jugar do de Última carta.

E El Día estába Cerca, Más Cerca de lo Que se pudieran Imaginar, Harry Potter ONU Joven MAGO DE DIECISIETE Jahr ACABA De Derrotar Al Mago Oscuro MAS Poderoso de Todos Los Tiempos, ESE Joven Seria la clave párr liberarlos De La maldición de Que Caia Sobre las creaturas de Avalón, Pero la Cuestión es, ¿Estaria dispuesto a EL ayudarles?, ¿querría volver un verso involucrado en algo asi, NuevaMente?

Él Aquí Lo Que Pasó y de como do vida DIO inesperado giro de la ONU.


	2. El regreso a Hogwarts

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses de la batalla final contra Voldemort y sus hordas de Mortifagos; en esa batalla murieron muchas personas incluso más que en la primera guerra, pero durante los años de la segunda guerra contra el Señor Oscuro habían perecido demasiados, no solamente un chico de dieciocho años de edad había perdido a sus seres queridos, muchas familias quedaron marcadas con ese estigma de la perdida, pero no todo fueron perdidas, también estuvieron las alegrías y las promesas de tiempos mejores, ese era el caso de la familia de su mejor amigo, quien sus hermanos, gemelos abandonaron Hogwarts para emprender la carrera de comerciantes, no obstante gracias a la ayuda de cierto ojiverde, su empresa fuera una de las mas lucrativas del mundo mágico "Sortilegios Weasley"; pero en otras familias las cicatrices estaban frescas y tardarían en cerrar, como era el caso de la familia Tonks, donde quedo huérfano el hijo de Niphandora y Remus Lupin, quedando a cargo de su abuela Andrómeda Tonks.

Estos eran los pensamientos que tenía Harry James Potter, el "niño que vivió" y que ahora era conocido por todo el mundo mágico como el "Elegido que derroto al innombrable", toda esta fama lo asqueaba, él sabía perfectamente que el solo no lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera sido por todos aquellos que lucharon para vencer y sobre todo de sus dos mejores amigos que pelearon hombro con hombro a su lado, los veía como siempre peleando como si nada mas importante existiera en el mundo, solo esbozo una leve sonrisa por el hecho, sí sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Jane Granger, una castaña de cabellos enmarañados y poco preocupada por acomodárselo, su cabello le recordaba al suyo propio, rebelde y poco dócil a la hora de tratar de peinarlo, la cual se volvió parte integral del trió dorado de Gryffindor, cuando en su primer año la salvaron de un Trol en el baño de las niñas, y Ronald Bilius Weasley, un pelirrojo, el cual fue primer amigo y la segunda persona que conoció en el mundo mágico, desde entonces ha sido su amigo, que a pesar de su gran miedo a Lord Voldemort, él estuvo ahí para apoyarlo y se los agradecía con el corazón y el alma.

Los tres vivieron aventuras increíbles desde su primer año, primero en proteger la piedra filosofal que fue la primera vez que gracias a las habilidades de sus amigos lograron derrotar a Voldemort, en su segundo año, cuando la cámara secreta fue nuevamente abierta y varios alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a aparecer petrificados, lo que más los altero fue cuando Hermione fue petrificada por el basilisco y lo peor para ellos fue cuando Ginny la hermana menor de Ron fue capturada, por segunda ocasión Harry se enfrento a Voldemort, pero este era un recuerdo preservado en un diario, en aquel entonces no sabían de la existencia de los horrorcruxes, venció al terrible basilisco gracias a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore y la espada de Godric Gryffindor, destruyendo aquel diario y por segunda vez derroto a Voldemort, salvando así a Ginny, su tercer año no fue menos aburrido, esta vez no tuvieron que luchar contra Voldemort, pero se enteraron de que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry y que este había sido culpado injustamente, conocieron a Remus Lupin como su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y también que fue compañero de los padres de Harry, así como uno de los merodeadores, descubrieron la verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry, descubrieron al traidor y trataron de entregarlo, pero se les escapo; en este año Hermione le ayudo más que en los cursos anteriores, gracias a ella, lograron salvar dos vidas la de _Buckbeak_un hipogrifo y la de Sirius, gracias al gira tiempo que le había dado la profesora McGonagall a ella, fue un año diferente, fue cuando se dieron cuenta del gran poder mágico de Harry, al lograr conjurar un Patronus de cuerpo completo; en su cuarto año con la sorpresa de todos el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que por azares del destino Harry tuvo que participar, junto con Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum el campeón de Durmstrang y Cedric Diggory campeón de Hogwarts, ellos cuatro enfrentarían tres pruebas donde la astucia, fuerza y destreza darían paso al nuevo campeón, cada una de las pruebas fue difícil, la primera enfrentarse a un dragón y tomar un huevo de oro que era la clave para la segunda prueba, enfrentarse a sirenas, tritones y grindylows, solo para salvar su prenda más preciada, en este caso su mejor amigo Ron, salió airoso de la contienda, no solo salvo a su amigo, sino que también a Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, la última prueba el laberinto fue bastante fácil comparado a las dos anteriores, logro llegar hasta el cáliz junto con Cedric, después de salvar a Fleur, lejos estaba de imaginar que todo era una trampa, para traer de vuelta a la vida a Voldemort, esta vez logro escapar pero a un alto precio, Cedric Diggory murió, en su quinto año, las cosas no mejoraron, Harry fue atacado por dementores junto con su primo, lo cual le llevo ante el consejo de Wizengamot, se libró de los cargos, pero fue muy criticado durante todo el curso, otra vez sus amigos le ayudaron a sobrellevar las cosas, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Dolores Jane Umbridge, fue una de las que juzgo a Harry en el ministerio, hizo varias cosas que poco a poco los alumnos fueron rechazando hasta que se formo del Ejercito de Dumbledore, el ED. Harry fue el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, solo unos cuantos entraron y todos tuvieron que firmar un contrato compromiso, ese año tampoco fue tranquilo, de hecho fue muy agitado desde que Voldemort había recuperado su forma física, Harry podía sentir las emociones de este y viceversa, gracias a esto, pudo advertir que el padre de Ron había sido atacado en el Ministerio, cerca del Departamento de Misterios, gracias a la pronta intervención de la Orden del Fénix lo lograron salvar, meses después se aprovecho de este vinculo Voldemort, así le tendió una trampa en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Misterios y todo por la profecía, que lo marco desde su nacimiento y lo condeno a vivir dieciséis años con una gran responsabilidad.

En esa incursión al Ministerio lo acompañaron sus compañeros en contra de su voluntad, sus inseparables amigos Hermione y Ron, también fueron Neville, Ginny y Luna, todos se enfrentaron a los Mortifagos, se podría decir que ya casi habían perdido, pero la Orden llego a tiempo, salvándolos, en la lucha que se desencadeno, perdió a su padrino al caer a través del velo por culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange, la persiguió llegando al vestíbulo del Ministerio donde hizo acto de presencia Voldemort y antes de cualquier otra cosa, llego Dumbledore, después de esa batalla el nombre de Dumbledore y Harry fueron reivindicados; Harry seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos, de los años anteriores, sobre lo que había ganado y lo que había perdido.

Se encontraban rumbo a Hogwarts con el firme propósito de terminar sus estudios en aquel prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería donde habían salido grandes Magos y Brujas, recordaba a su querido y ya fallecido Director Albus Dumbledore, quien murió a manos de uno de sus profesores, para ser más exactos el de pociones, el profesor Severus Snape, pero durante la batalla, se rebeló la verdad de aquel terrible homicidio, aunque terrible su director así lo había dispuesto, él sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y todo por culpa de Voldemort y sus horrorcrux, uno de ellos al tratar de destruir el anillo de Gaunt, este lo enveneno y su vida se consumía poco a poco no había nada en el mundo que lo pudiera salvar, durante un largo año odio a muerte a Snape, pero al saber la verdad entre muchas otras cosas, solo lo entendió, se lo agradeció pero aun con todo lo que vio, lo seguía odiando, ya no por lo del director, sino por todas las humillaciones que había tenido que soportar a lo largo de siete años, en ese año se le revelaron otras cosas como la existencia de los horrorcrux y la terrible verdad sobre la creación de los mismos, además Hermione estaba molesta con él por un libro el cual tenía el nombre El Príncipe Mestizo, esto le dio ventaja logrando hacer que él fuera bueno en pociones, las constantes desapariciones de él con el director en su búsqueda. Su séptimo año no lo curso porque se dedico a la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrorcruxes de Voldemort, lográndolo gracias a sus dos mejores amigos, lo más doloroso durante esa travesía, fue ver como torturaban a Hermione, la loca que había matado a su padrino Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy, lo más lamentable al escapar de la mansión fue la muerte de su amigo Dobby el elfo domestico, durante la batalla final los elfos se unieron a el por la forma en que trato a Dobby, dándoles el lugar que se merecen dentro de la comunidad mágica, lo más traumático para él fue enterarse que él mismo era un horrorcrux y gracias a eso cuando recibió la maldición asesina no murió, gracias también a las reliquias de la muerte que fueron de suma importancia porque jugaron un papel importante en la derrota del Señor Oscuro, muchos lucharon valientemente, incluido su odiado profesor de pociones, que al parecer no había muerto como parecía por las heridas que le había infringido Naguini, al parecer alguien lo encontró y sobrevivió, así este año también lo tendría que soportar.

Lo más curioso de todo es que cuando recibieron sus cartas para poder terminar sus estudios, tanto el cómo sus dos amigos recibieron una sorpresa bastante agradable, por lo menos para uno de ello.

Una semana antes.

Cinco jóvenes estaban en la madriguera decidiendo cual sería ahora su futuro, todos ya habían hablado con la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, la profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall que querían terminar sus estudios para poder presentar los EXTASIS y así poder elegir una carrera, estaba bastante claro para ellos cual sería la carrera que querían emprender cada uno de ellos, Ron y él querían ser Aurores, Hermione, ella quería estudiar leyes, para poder defender los derechos de las creaturas mágicas y en especial la de los elfos domésticos, ella en su sexto curso había formado la P.E.D.D.O. y sus compañeros la apoyaban aunque no estuvieran muy convencidos, Ginebra mejor conocida por todos como Ginny y hermana menor de Ron, ella quería entrar a la liga femenil de Quidditch con las Arpías de Holyhead y después dedicarse a la crónica de ese deporte en la sección deportiva de El Profeta, y la última era una joven rubia de ojos azul celeste y ensoñadores poseedora de una voz tan dulce y cantarina que para aquel que no la conociera juraría que ella estaba loca, pero era una de las personas más centradas y cuerdas que él conocía, Luna Lovegood, ella seguiría con la publicación de su padre, el único periódico en el mundo mágico que lo apoyó abiertamente, un periódico que tenia la fama de extravagante y excéntrico "El Quisquilloso"; pero para poder lograr sus metas deberían de terminar sus estudios esa fue la conclusión que todos llegaron y como si alguien les hubiera leído la mente, entraron a la cocina cinco lechuzas con cartas para cada uno de ellos. Todos las recibieron y cuando vieron el sello en el lacre de las cartas supieron de inmediato que eran las cartas de Hogwarts, de su querido colegio.

Se veían a los ojos cada uno de ellos con el miedo claramente reflejado en ellos, tenían miedo de abrirlas y que se dieran cuenta que no podrían terminar sus estudios. Cuando estaban más metidos en sus pensamientos llego una mujer regordeta pelirroja y de carácter bastante afable pero al mismo tiempo severo, que al verlos ahí sentados con sus cartas enfrente de ellos en la mesa, opto por tomar la que tenía más a la mano.

–Creo que si quieren saber lo que dice y salir de dudas de una vez por todas lo mejor sería abrirlas. –hablo tomando la carta de Harry, el cual no pudo hacer nada para impedírselo, la abrió y empezó a leerla, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y consternación o así le pareció, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se tapo la boca con una de sus manos, al ver la expresión que tenia la madre de Ron, todos intuyeron que serian malas noticias y que todos sus sueños tendrían que ser pospuestos. Tenían la cara de resignación cuando sucedió el milagro, por así llamarlo de alguna forma.

–Felicidades Harry, hijo, creo que es la mejor noticia que se puede recibir después de tantas malas. –le decía mientras lo abrazaba como solo ella solía hacerlo. Al ver la reacción de Molly Weasley todos abrieron sus cartas sus rostros pasaron de la decepción al asombro y todos sonrieron y empezaron a saltar, Harry todavía no comprendía cómo era posible ya que Molly lo seguía abrazando y no había podido leer todavía la carta, se encontraba bastante intrigado por lo que estaba viendo, Ron y Luna abrazándose y felicitando al pelirrojo, lo mismo pasaba con Ginny y Hermione, y Harry seguía sin entender que sucedía.

– ¡Mamá, estas asfixiando a Harry! –escuchó que le decía Ginny a Molly, la cual se apresuro a soltarlo, fue cuando pudo preguntar lo que pasaba, trato de buscar su carta pero para su sorpresa sus amigos la estaban leyendo, vio como los ojos de sus amigos se llenaban de lagrimas; ahora más que nunca tenía que leer esa carta que hasta ahora había sido tan escurridiza.

Harry se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban todos, la primero que lo intercepto fue Hermione felicitándolo y abrazándolo, lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, a él se unieron Ron, Luna y Ginny. Esto le estaba desesperando, todos sabían algo menos él, así que se soltó de aquel abrazo grupal y preguntó. – ¿alguien sería tan amable de decirme porque tantas muestras de afecto? –ante su pregunta todos los presentes rieron, Hermione le entrego su carta y en un susurro le dijo.

–En hora buena MI campeón. –mientras le decía eso, poso una mano en mi mejilla y me beso en la otra con tanto cariño que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, Ginny hizo lo propio de ella llego hasta él y lo beso en los labios con tanta pasión que no pudo nada más que corresponderle a aquel beso, Luna al igual que Hermione le dio un beso en la otra mejilla y Ron me dio un apretón de manos y lo abrazo, Harry se encontraba atónito, tanto por lo que le dijo Hermione, como por el beso de Ginny, se sentó y comenzó a leer bajo la mirada de todos. Cuando terminó de leer, Harry estaba más asombrado que con los hechos anteriores.

– ¿Soy Premio Anual? –preguntó más para mi mismo que para los demás, solo vio como todos asentían con la cabeza. – ¡Soy Premio Anual! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y levantó las manos en señal de triunfo, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, las cuales no eran de tristeza sino de alegría, fue cuando reaccionó. –Un momento, no se supone que para ser Premio Anual, ¿uno debe tener unas excelentes calificaciones? –preguntó ya que sabía que no tenía tan buenas notas como las de Hermione, ahora si no entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Hermione como siempre se acerco a él y le explico para que lo pudiera asimilar y entender.

–Así es Harry, los Premios Anuales se les otorgan a aquellos estudiantes sobresalientes, no solamente por sus calificaciones, como sabemos es la principal prioridad, pero existen otras razones para darlo, y tu lo recibiste por los meritos que has hecho al mundo mágico, ¿entiendes? –le pregunto a lo cual asentó. –Yo también soy Premio Anual, Harry, ahora no podrás librarte de tus obligaciones, como lo solía hacer cierto prefecto que conocemos. –solo pudo asentir nuevamente y reír por lo bajo por el último comentario de ella. Hermione se levanto de su lado, él aún no lo podía creerlo, "_Yo Soy Premio Anual_". –se dijo así mismo, su rostro se ilumino y solo pudo sonreír al entender todo lo que le había explicado su amiga castaña de ojos color miel, entendía la responsabilidad que con lleva, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero esta vez disfrutaría como cualquier chico de su edad; se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la salida de la cocina hacia el jardín de la Madriguera. Al llegar al exterior empezó a gritar y saltar de júbilo.

– ¿Crees que lo tomo bien? –pregunto Luna

–Yo creo que sí –respondió una pequeña pelirroja

– ¿Lo acompañamos en su celebración? –pregunto Ron

–Sería lo más justo, se lo merece ¿no lo creen? –respondió Hermione

– ¿Entonces que hacen ahí parados? –Les pregunto la señora Weasley, todos los presentes la vieron y sonrieron –vayan y festejen, mientras preparo la cena algo especial para todos ustedes, no los quiero ver por aquí por un buen rato. –Molly les hizo la seña de que se fueran, con su cara de enfado, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora están de camino a Hogwarts, para terminar sus estudios y así poder realizar sus sueños, Harry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos viendo el paisaje pasar en aquel vagón del tren de Hogwarts una voz lo saco de ellos.

–Harry –le hablo Hermione.

–mmm –solo le respondió.

– ¡Harry! –le gritó, eso sí hizo que volteara a verla.

– ¿Qué pasa Herms? –le pregunto de modo inocente.

–Harry, tenemos junta, con los prefectos, ya que somos Premios Anuales, así que debemos asistir para que conozcas a los otros prefectos y nos expliquen nuestras actividades, que supongo serán muy diferentes a la de los prefectos. –le dijo mientras ella se encaminaba a la puerta del compartimiento, se volvió hacia él lanzándole una de esas miradas que más valía obedecer, ya que ella cuando se enojaba era peor que Voldemort, al ver aquellos ojos que prácticamente lanzaban llamas Harry se levantó como impulsado por algún hechizo de movimiento y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba parado a su lado, ambos se despidieron y salieron del compartimiento que compartían con Ron, Ginny y Luna.

– ¿Vaya efecto que tiene ella sobre Harry? –comento Luna mientras seguía leyendo El Quisquilloso.

–Así ha sido siempre, más nos valía obedecerla si no queríamos sentir toda su ira. –le respondió Ron, en su voz se escuchaba algo asustado.

– ¿y tú, hermanito?, ¿no vas a asistir a la junta de prefectos? –le cuestiono Ginny.

–No, este año no soy prefecto, lo que si soy es… –y abriendo un poco su saco y le mostraba una placa que tenía una gran letra C con el escudo de su casa Gryffindor –capitán del equipo de Quidditch, creo que me lo dieron ya que Harry no va a poder este año con todas las responsabilidades que tiene. –lo dijo sonriendo y sintiéndose orgulloso de su placa, tanto Ginny como Luna lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo, Luna y Ron jugaron ajedrez mágico donde el pelirrojo perdía ante una rubia, Ginny se había marchado para ir a buscar a sus amigas y aprovechar para ponerse el uniforme, faltando una hora para que llegaran, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dando paso a Harry y Hermione que se notaban que venían agotados, ambos ya estaban cambiados y en la solapa de su túnica ostentaban las placas de premiso anuales, ambos se sentaron enfrente de Ron y Luna.

– ¿Qué tal les ha ido? –pregunto Luna

–Nunca pensé que ser Premio Anual, requiriese tanto trabajo. –Respondió Harry con voz de cansancio, –prefiero los entrenamientos de Quidditch, aunque son agotadores por lo menos son divertidos.

– ¡Harry!, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? –le reprendió la castaña. –para ser honestos Luna, este año aunque ya no exista el peligro de Voldemort, las reglas de seguridad se hicieron más estrictas, y ahora aparte de las obligaciones típicas de los premios anuales debemos hacer rondas como los prefectos, algo que cambio fue el hecho de que ahora las rondas serán en parejas y no solos. –resumió Hermione, hundiéndose en el asiento junto al moreno, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se quedo dormida casi inmediatamente. Harry la vio y solo sonrió.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogmeade, como lo llevaba haciendo con ellos ya con esta siete veces, Harry movió ligeramente a Hermione para que despertara, ya que tenían que ver que todos los alumnos abordaran los carruajes y acompañar a los de primer año con Hagrid para que atravesarán el Lago Negro y llegaran al castillo.

– ¿Hermione?, despierta. –le susurraba Harry al oído.

–Cinco minutos más papi. –le respondió esta, a lo cual solo sonrió Harry

–Anda dormilona, tenemos que llevar a los de primero con Hagrid. –al oír el nombre del semi–gigante se levanto como impulsada por un resorte, ante la expresión que tenía en la cara, Ron, Luna y el mismo Harry se pusieron a reír.

–Lo siento Harry, me quede dormida. –estaba toda ruborizada.

–No te preocupes yo también descanse un poco. –le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y le indicaba el camino, Hermione trataba de acomodarse su cabellera castaña ya que por la siesta estaba un poco mas alborotada de lo normal, a lo cual Harry sonrió.

Mientras salían del compartimiento, les habló Ron. –Les guardaremos un lugar en el carruaje; ellos solo asintieron.

Harry y Hermione llevaron a los alumnos de primer año hasta donde se encontraban los botes donde el guardabosque los esperaba.

–Hola Hagrid. –lo saludaron al unisonó Harry y Hermione

–Hola chicos. –les devolvió el saludo. –felicidades por sus placas, en hora buena ambos se las merecen. –les sonrió aquel hombre de estatura imponente. –ahora si me disculpan debo de llevar a estos pequeñuelos al castillo, nos veremos en el banquete de bienvenida. –y diciendo esto se despidió de ellos; mientras se alejaban para buscar a sus amigos, podían escuchar la voz del semi–gigante dando instrucciones a los nuevos habitantes de Hogwarts, ambos se vieron y recordaron su primera vez que atravesaron ese mismo lago, aquel recuerdo parecía tan distante, pero los llenaba de alegría, aceleraron el paso y vieron que solo quedaba un carruaje esperándolos.

Cuando llegaron y vieron la cara de Ron, era completamente de espanto, Luna como Neville reían por lo bajo por la expresión, cuando estuvieron cerca, Hermione también se asusto al ver al Thestral, ahora entendía a Harry, porque su amigo tenía esa cara, ya que a esas bestias solo se las podían ver aquellas personas vieron la muerte y tienen conciencia de ella, como el caso de ellos ahora, no pudo aguantar y se empezó a reír, tomo del brazo de Hermione y la ayudo a subir y después a Ron ya que estaba petrificado.

El trayecto de Hogmeade al castillo fue en completo silencio, sobre todo porque Ron y Hermione todavía estaban impresionados por ver aquella bestia tan tétrica, Luna, Neville y el mismo Harry solo podían sonreír por las caras que tenían sus amigos.

Los cuatro Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw entraron al gran comedor y se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada cual a su respectiva mesa.

Todo seguía igual, salvo que ahora la silla del director era ocupada por Minerva McGonagall, pero por todo lo demás todo seguía igual, la selección ahora estuvo a cargo del profesor Filius Flitwick y el ya tradicional sombrero seleccionador.

La canción tradicional del sombrero llamo la atención de todos, por lo desconcertante que resultaba.

"La maldad nunca termina,

Aparentemente estamos a salvo

Necesitamos a nuestros guardianes y campeones

Que listos estén

Para preservar la paz

Que gracias a uno se logro

Ahora con ayuda de nueve se mantendrá"

-¿no creen que la canción del sombrero no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora? –pregunto algo molesto Ron.

-Tranquilízate Ron –le dijo Harry. –sabes perfectamente que el sombrero siempre dice acertijos, no le des tanta importancia, además Voldemort ya fue vencido, sus seguidores están muertos o encerrados. –le dijo palmeándole el hombro.

-Pues no creo que todos. –dijo señalando a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ron ¡por favor! –exclamo Hermione en tono cansado. –ellos son inocentes.

-No me lo creo. –dijo molesto.

-Sabes amigo, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, deberías ya de saberlo, ellos son inocentes. –las miradas de tres Slytherin se cruzaron con la de Harry, una de las personas desvió la mirada, un moreno y un rubio, solo inclinaron su cabeza en señal de saludo y regresaron a sus posiciones en su mesa.

La ceremonia de selección transcurrió sin ninguna otra interrupción por parte de Ron, por lo cual se pudieron dar cuenta de lo siguiente.

La casa que mas integrantes tuvo fue la de Gryffindor con siete, le siguió la de Ravenclaw con cinco y las de Slytherin y Hufflepuff con cuatro cada una. Hasta los mismos anuncios de cada año seguían siendo los mismos, una nostalgia invadió los corazones de algunos de los presentes, pues recordaban como su antiguo director solía decir exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora era la maestra de Transformaciones quien las decía, cuando menciono que el bosque prohibido estaba estrictamente prohibido, desvió la mirada hacia cierto trió de jóvenes en particular, estos solo sonrieron al ver la mirada de la ahora Directora de Hogwarts y ella también les sonrío; como siempre la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue presentada una profesora que venía del Instituto de Brujas de Salem, una mujer mayor, bastante enigmática para el gusto del trío dorado, su nombre Agatha Harkness.

Terminadas las indicaciones y presentaciones correspondientes, el banquete dio comienzo, los murmullos y las platicas empezaron, en la mesa del trío dorado las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus compañeros, ya que ellos ostentaban las placas de Premio Anual y la de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, los tres sonreían y reían al ver a sus compañeros y camaradas como era Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil, Collin y Dennis Creevery, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Natalie MacDonal, y Ginny Weasley, todos disfrutaban el reencuentro de ver que sobrevivieron a Voldemort, eso era lo que realmente importaba, que todos estaban juntos para poder empezar a vivir una nueva vida, con la luz de la esperanza iluminándoles el camino, nadie sospecharía que este año, sería también un año en el cual un joven de ojos color esmeralda tendría la experiencia más extraña de toda su vida.


End file.
